The invention relates generally to network fault management and, in particular, to fault management in a Voice over IP (VoIP) network.
Traditionally, operators of both telephony and data networks have used network management systems to collect, process and analyze fault data indicating network equipment malfunctions to mitigate the impact of such malfunctions on customer service. Typically, the processing of large volumes of raw fault data to convert the raw data to usable information is a complex, time-consuming task.